dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Paprika Wasteland
Paprika Wasteland is where Nappa and the Saibamen kill Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien Shinhan, and Piccolo. It is also where Nappa is defeated by Goku and then killed by Vegeta. It is also where Piccolo trained Gohan to battle the saiyans. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. *Radlynn *Kagome You can also train here. * Slot 1 * Aelita Schaeffer * Slot 3 * Training Slot 4 Fight to 1 hp (Current one cancelled) Animus *Health: 120,000/120,000 *Speed: 377 *Strength: 377 *Stamina: 1,000/1,000 *Equipment: Combat Gloves, Short Sword, Long Sword *Effects: Skilled Combatant, Silent Speed *Signatures: Bloody Onslaught, Shadow Judge, Demonic Rush Ginja * Health: 107,750/107,750 * Speed: 350 * Strength: 350 * Stamina: 1000/1000 * Equiptment: NA * Effects: Zenkai, pure breed bonus 1.25x energy and kinetic *Signatures: Genocide Cannon, Saiyan Pride Lilitu Health: 138,000/138,000 Speed: 375 (300) Strength: 375 (431.25) Stamina: 1000/1000 Equipment: Weighted Combat Clothes Strength/Health, x0.8 Speed, Combat Gloves Kinetic Damage Effects: Skilled Combatant Signatures: Telekinetic Implosion, Telekinetic Master fight to 1 hp *Turn Order: Ginja, Animus, Lilitu Meeting: two beings from another world Aelita opened her eyes, dazed. She looked around her and found herself in a desert place.What happened? I only remember... The core!! Did Xana manage to destroy it? What am I doing here then? Her anxiety kept rising, and when a little animal made a noise beside her, she panicked and sent an energy field towards the source of the noise.I can still do energy fields? Then that means I'm translated. "Jeremy, can you hear me?" No answer. "Jeremy please, answer me. Where am I?" Nothing from the skies spoke. Aelita started panicking, wondering what happened to her. She activated her wings and started scouting the environment. After a good 20 minutes, she realised one thing.That's strange, why haven't I been untranslated yet? She started to feel very lonely, until a figure appeared before her. "I assume you're lost, my lady?" With a start, Aelita panicked once more and sent an energy field in direction of the silhouette. At her great surprise, no visible effect was done. "Not exactly the way I would think you say hello, but given your situation, I'll take it." The figure approached with a reassuring attitude. "Let me present myself: my name is Felinis." Aelita looked at the stranger, with mild fear and apprehension. "I understand your reaction, as if my readings are correct, you come from a different universe, is it not?" Aelita thinked, not knowing how to answer the question of the stranger. "I... don't know where I am, sir. Something horrible happened on Lyoko and..." She stopped talking, realising what she was doing: giving information about her secret virtual world. "Lyoko? Is that the name of the planet you used to live on?" Aelita thought that she might as well answer, as she already talked about it and it was too late to go back, that there was no return in time process to erase that mistake. "No, it's a virtual world made by a supercomputer, the name of my planet is Earth."" I assume then that in your Earth, there isn't any humans?"" Of course there is, I am myself human."" It's just the pointy ears, it's generally not a human trait."" Oh these, they were a feature of my Lyoko avatar, I guess I kept them after being transported to this world."" So your powers either don't come from yourself, but from that virtual world?"" Indeed." Felinis smiled." I can relate to your situation, as I myself am not a member of this world, nor of this universe for that matter."" Oh really? Where do you come from then?"" I am from 200 years in the past, approximatively."" You too can go back in time?!"" In my case, it would be go forward, but yes I can travel through time."" What machine do you use?"" I use none, I find natural holes in the space-time fabric who act like whormholes and travel through them. As you are lost, and have nowhere to go, may I invite you to stay on my planet in my own timeline? My people are very hospitable." Aelita thought she had nothing to lose, and she would come and investigate later. She took the hand Felinis was offering, and they went off. An out of this world encounterCategory:Locations Kagome is ambling through the wastelands casually twirling her staff, tracking various animals of the wastes "well i'm totally lost, Dad was right i really don't have a sense of direction" she sits down making a small camp sight where she eats some of her apples. Djaren pushed forward through the air, toward the nearest earth city when he senses an energy far surpassing those of the plains animals, and even his own. His brow furrows and he bullets in that direction. He comes across a small camp site, where a girl sits, munching on red fruit. He hovers above her, silently for a moment, then clears his throat to make his presence known, assuming it wasn't already. Kagome springs to her feet lowering herself into a low defensive stance drawing her staff while sniffing the air seeming to hold a sudden distrust of the unfamiliar "who are you?" Djaren floats downward until his feet touch the ground, where he stands with his arm crossed before him, glaring at Kagome. "I am Djaren," he says curtly. "Is this how earthlings greet each other?" he asks, feeling irritated at the hostility. Kagome spins her staff into a straight position leaning on it "i'm Kagome nice to meet you Djaren" she swiftly bows "sorry about the staff i don't see many flying green men often so i didn't know if you were a threat" Djaren quirks a brow. "And I was under the impression Saiyans and Namekians had visited and even lived on this planet in the past." He huffs irritably, watching her. "Kagome, is it? I am here to become stronger. Are there any warriors here that train on a daily basis?" "sai-yans? namekians? What are they? Can i eat them? are they tasty?" Kagome moves up to Djaren looking up at him with almost childlike interest and curiousity. "Are you mad?" Djaren proclaims angrily. He takes a step back, glaring at Kagome. "That's disgusting! And besides, Namekians, I'd imagine, would taste just as appetizing as your earthly slugs. As far as saiyans go, I doubt you'd be able to match one enough to eat them!" Djaren's stomach turns at the thought of eating someone. "So i can't eat them? Ok then as for fighters look around there are many strong people or at least that's what my dad always said" Kagome spins her staff and hunkers down into her combat stance with the staff primed and a big grin on her face "i'm a fighter myself" Djaren looks her up and down for a while, and sighs. She had a strong stance, and he could feel her power. She wasn't lying. He huffed and cleared his throat. "Would you mind a training and sparring partner?" he asked. "I've come here to become strong enough to protect an entire world, and I am no where near that right now." "sure come at me then lets see what you can do, so i know where to start" Kagome sheeths the pole opting to go up close and personal instead. Djaren smirks, and bolts forward in the blink of an eye, punching Kagome in the stomach, and follows up with a hard kick to her face, sending her reeling. "faster than i thought" Kagome managed to block the punch using the push to the air to drop kick Djaren landing o nthe ground hand first and using her tail to take Djarens feet from under him "jumping back to make distance" Djaren grunts, reeling back through the air. His brow furrows angrily, and he charges forward with a growl. He feigns a punch aimed at her face, then disappears in a flicker, only to reappear behind her in an instant, using both feet to kick her square in the back. Kagome arches her back as she is kicked flicking her arms back grabbing his legs and throwing him, she sprints after him skidding pushing upwards kicking him in the back. Djaren smirks as she runs after his bouncing body. Just as she was readying her kick, he would flip around and charge her head first, ramming his head into her gut, doubling her over. Kagome is sent flying back skimming along the ground pushing up with her had grabbing her staff "Nyoi-bo extend" her staff glows red and extends hitting the ground and launching towards Djaren impacting his chest with her shoulder before flipping back to her feet retracting the staff "you're pretty good i'll give you that" Djaren grins. "In my current state, you outmatch me almost tenfold." He clenches his fists and begins focusing, growing his power. "RRAAAAAAAAARRRGGGGH!" A purplish aura begins to surround Djaren as he reaches the height of his power. "Why don't you show me some of your real strength, so I know what I am dealing with." He laughs. "I can tell you're masking your true power. Give me a demonstration." "well if you are sure, don't say you didn't ask for this" Cauli enters super saiyan her hair turning golden and sticking up her eyes turning a light turquiose her aura turning gold too her smile hasnt dropped "this form used to make me angry but now i'm used to it well come at me then" Djaren stares incredulously as she enters the Super Saiyan state. "Y-you mean... wait..." He remembers her asking him what a saiyan was earlier. "You're a saiyan...! A Super Saiyan!" He can feel her power completely overwhelming his. "But... you don't even know that?!" His jaw clenches as he realizes just how outmatched he is, even at full power. "I have a request, saiyan. I need someone to train with. That's why I came to this world. Will you train with me?" Kagome tilts her head "i have no idea what you are talking about but apparently super saiyans are a good thing? Allright i can do something special" She jump up fist raised in the air seemingly taking a large amount of joy from this simple fact she clearly doesnt understand fully "well if you want me to train you then i have no problem with that, dad always said those with true strength help others achieve theres" her demeanor doesnt fit how saiyans are meant to be she seems childish and easily amused but the power behind her is obvious. "Do you really not know...?" Djaren pauses for a moment, casting a vary observant gaze in her direction. He smirks, pointing at her tail. "How many earthlings... humans... do you know who have tails?" He lets his power fall slowly to it's normal level and relaxes. "How many of them do you know can become so powerful, the color of their eyes turn and their hair gets golden and spiky?" Kagome thinks "ooh ooh i know this one uh, that Starr guy can do it so can his friend kuyo and his dad. I think Radlynn has a tail but cant change her hair ooh then theres that Cauli girl i know she can she seemed really proud of it and off the top of my head thats all" Kagome smiles wondeirng the point of the question C to K: Two Citizens of a forgotten world meet in the new world A door opens.... a door with no buildings or anything near it.... a door that wasn't their a second ago and has no buildings or structures attached to it. A cool sea breeze blows through the door, disturbing the sand as Cubia walks through, closing the door behind him. He then precedes to open a pocket inside his leather waistcoat and stores the door in it easily, although the pocket is many times smaller then the door. When the door is stored away and the waist coat is re-equipped, Cubia takes a look around. "Where am I this time?" "That's a good question..." Kalin said. Cubia turned to find the tactician lying on his back in the sand. He was reading a large book, bound in worn out leather. Cubia blinks in surprise."Oh, do you have a door too. I thought it were one of a kind but" he shrugs. "What are you doing out here, mate?" "Heh. No, I don't have a door. I'm actually interested how you just did that, but its not that important..." Kali said, sliding the book inside of his robes. He stood up, brushing the dirt from his clothes before looking towards Cubia. "I was just reading...thinking about a few things...I'm sorry, who did you say you were, again?" Cubia smiled, holding his hand out for a handshake, the crimson gem on the arm gleaming in the sunlight. "I'm Cubia. How about you, my friend". "Kalin. Nice to meet you." he replied, shaking Cubia's hand, and taking note of the gem. "So, what brought you all the way out here, anyways?" Cubia points behind him to the indentation in the floor where the door had appeared. "I came through the door" Cubia said, not realizing that raises more questions. "how about you? You cant be all the way out here just to read. It seems far too far for that. Also where is here?". "Like I said, I came here to think, and reading helps me to clear my head. As for where we are, this is...we're near...huh. I actually have no idea." Kalin said, taking a quick overview of his surroundings. "I would ask how you got here without knowing where here is but I feel like that would just lead me to going round in circles". Cubia's eyes narrow suddenly and a slight grin slivers across his face. Its almost as if someone just whispered something useful, or at the very least interesting, in his ear. "What were ya thinking about? Also what's your book about?". "The book isn't about anything in particular, just tactical records from various battles. And I wasn't really thinking about anything too important..." A bread crumb trail: a visitor from the end Throughout several sections of earth there have been whispers of a strange man talking about a world that existed before this one, something refered to as "pre-reset" Yet when people are questioned about the man they know nothing, it appears to be leading anybody who understands towards the wastelands. It seems very well set up almost like it was appearing to be a trap but it was far to obvious to be one. Felinis appears in the infamous wastelands.Do you think it's Mirage? He's the only one so far to have actually remembered everything about the previous universe, alongside yourself of course. It could very well be Ty'nyx or Xy'rios too, they would have escaped Starr's body and took a human form and spread legends. I'll start searching for any kind of spirits or energy. upon searching energy a strange prescence is indeed in the wastelands, a single solitary being appears to be there. What is curious is he doesn't appear to give off Ki or at the very least the energy he is giving off is not the normal Ki a person possesses but instead something different. When Felinis gets close to this presence he feels a strange chill as if the air and dust had stopped moving there is a man stood not far from him his back turned, all that appears visable of him at this point is a long fox like tal eminating from the back of a duster cloak. Any ideas? We'll start smoothly and kindly ask to communicate telepathically with him. And so they proceeded, doing an equivalent of knocking on a door represented by the person's mind. Although he feels no resistance from this mans mind it appears to be excuding an air of warning, almost if his mind is saying "enter if you wish but do so with caution" ''The man is stood still seeming not to react to Felinises prescence ''Hello, sir? Can you hear us? From within this persons mind he can here a massive multitude of voices all are the same at their base but some sound younger and some sound older, some voices speak in unison while others disagree a main voice speaks over but is still competing with a lot of other voices "yes i can hear you tohugh it is whether you will be able to hear me for an extended amount of time that is the issue" Do you need help or something? We can get that voice problem cleared up you know, if you're willing Felinis had a bad feeling about all this. "oh boy if i had a zeni for everyone who offered me that, its a preprogrammed defense mechanism to prevent certian pieces of my knowledge being stolen" As he says this the other voices slowly get louder and louder making it harder and harder for Felinis to maintian the link "you could just try talk to me you know, physical me is just sleeping cause he has been stood there quite a while" Obediently, Felinis lowered down to face the body, while keeping a small mental link just in case. "So, what is this all about, spreading rumours about the previous universe, luring people here, what exactly do you expect from the people who come ND find you here?" As he got closer he could hear a light snoring the man was certianly asleep as the question was asked he snaps to attention lowering his hood revealing orange hair fox like ears on either side of his head and red eyes, his left iris appeared to contian a scar despite his eye showing no signs of damage. He cracks his neck and yawns "well i could flip the question and ask what do you expect to find coming here to my very obvious lure. To answer your question it is curiousity, not many people witness a reset of the universe and survive plus keeping tabs on those in the know is a precaution of mine" "I made myself a duty to collect data about everything concerning the previous universe. You may think that such a lead would be very interesting for me. And we don't want lots of people knowing about it either, which is why spreading the info around the world like that may not be the best of ideas." "yeah that makes sense also uh" he thinks for a second "felinis i think it was, i spread rumors in the vien of a madman and wiped the knowledge from the minds of those spoken to so only those who understand would gain anything from it. The fact you are here right now is proof of that" He takes out a note book flicks through it and updates a page "besides its not as if i would have anyway to prove it if i did have malicous intent" Felinis frowned at the sight of the notebook. "Just how much do you know about all this?" "well i know that you guys accidently accelerated the wraiths plans, and after the battle during the web of time brought about a reset of this universe. I am also aware that the reset should have wiped this place off the face of existance completely yet something managed to for lack of a better word pull us out of the most significant points of harm, althought i am not aware of what caused this" The man throws the notebook to Felinis "just so you can sure i don't have anything damaging feel free to check it out" Felinis didn't need to be asked twice. He proceeded to thoroughly flip all the pages, before giving the notebook back. "So, I take it based on your sayings you don't have any particular purpose? You're just a voyager traveling through time and space, living that many lives? Would you care to share any knowledge you possess for a greater good?" The book was literally just a list of people the man had met, as well as the dates he had met them a few people such as Starr had 2 seperate entries and a few had asterisks next to them which at the back of the book indicated where present during the web of time battle. "I don't know if i will be of any significant use but ask and i will answer as best i can" This is it. That's the ultimate source of knowledge we've been looking for! "Seeing as you listed quite some people here, could you tell me if you know of any who survived the reset and actually keep their consciousness?" The man thinks for a second "the only one i can say with certianty kept his consciousness was Mirage however i couldn't tell you how oh and a strange man named Cubia i know he is aware as well, beyond yourself and myself i think you are more likely to find people who retained consciousness but it was flooded over by new memories. That includes people like Starr, Artaxias, Bassoon, Exsu, Arrondite though you may know him as Arc, Lucien has appeared but i havent been able to get a good read on him, then Annabelle and Dicchio both fell into that as well. There may be more but it would require further research" "Uhm... Ok next question: do you have any info of people messing with the memories of those aforementioned, aside of Mirage?" "hmm, i can't say it does seem as though memories are being surpressed due to the magnitude of people who survived and are still recieving flashes of there past it could very well be whatever beings triggered the reset, i know of the silent ones but yhese seem above them. Maybe seek out Arc or Lucien they seemed knowledgable of this subject before so they may prove more resiliant if it is a case of mental tampering" Felinis pondered these results. "How come someone who lived that long, and obviously has that much power, is just curious to know about people? Why do you need to use such sophisticated methods to do so? Are you bored or something?" The man looks slightly more serious "I can walk through the world and not leave a single footstep, I am not bound by time and causality. As such every action i take creates a ripple without a source so i have to make sure that I act with care." His tone immediately lightens "plus i have lived through so many lives and met so many amazing complex strange and confusing beings, and now i have the chance to meet people who may know what it is like to live the way i do. I suppose you could call it curiosity hmm yeah i suppose that is the most apt considering that this existance is something new" Felinis realised just then the whole extent of what he was saying. "I... kind off can relate in some way." The man smiles as he spins around to face him proper. "That is the reason I truelly attempt to find these people i have been through this cycle of lives thousands if not millions of times before and never has there been an individual who knew what that was like. Due to the end people have been through what i have been going through since my own inception. I want to know what it is like for someone who is not me someone who very well may have never experience anything of the like before." The man does an almost theatrical bow "My name is Naek Crusar, I am all that remains of the species known as the origins and i think you are now starting to understand" Both Felinis' were startled. "You mean, you were part of the first species of intelligent beings that ever existed?!" Naek taps his nose "you're close, we are actually the beings who existed till the end of their original time and was forced back to the begining, so in a way we are part of the original species rather than the first. This is why time stands still in this place due to being untethered to time and causality we can manipulate time like an energy or at least we can within reason i cant go any earlier than the begining and any further than the end and for the most part i can only really affect myself. My true powers and rank are still dormant and i have no idea what will trigger them" "I guess a further mental investigation could help you awaken these powers, even though you'll need to be consenting for me to go and search your brain." Felinis offered a hand. Naek takes his hand "I won't stop you however it is not easy to investigate my mind i don't exactly have control over my passive defences. Plus you have to determine which of the many me's hold the information" Felinis smirks. "Don't you worry, I'm no stranger to multiple voices in my head." And so the search began, Felinis 1.0 scouting Naek's brain while Felinis holds a mental life-line attached to Felinis 1.0. Naeks mind is a varitable Quagmire of information with images and experiences from countless worlds, Felinis sees contless men and women being called wives and husbands the children and families he had. Mny kingdoms he founded assisted destroyed created or conquered after what feels like days of wading throuhg those experiences he sees various forms of Naek coverd in markings that glow golden, manipulating energy breaking it down and reforming it into something else with little more than a motion but each of them appear to be triggered by something different and the further he goes the murkier the memories become/ God, this is a mess. I better stop looking around admiring and start actually searching. The mental image of Felinis 1.0 sat down in a lotus position and started meditating, searching for the highest peak of power in Naek's mind. As Felinis wades through the mental deluge the power gets stronger but the memories get darker and more withdrawn there is a scent of blood and the sound of tears comeing from the area the power is strongest. Hum, Naek? I think I found the junction point. There's only one slight problem. "''Its kind of witdrawn bleak and god knows what else? I am aware of its existance but i cant quite get to it myself i have some self imposed barriers" ''It's not the barriers the problem. I think you might not enjoy what you'll find in there. "I won't see them anyway consider this like a conduit it i don't see what you see unless i happen to be looking at it as well" Here we go then... Felinis 1.0 proceeded to break the barriers in order to enter the memory. As Felinis breaks the barrier he can no longer hear the other voices just a singular noise that is a babies cry as he enters the memory it appears to be a festival, with much singing and dancing Felinis can see it from Naeks perspective he is a young baby cradled in the arms of his mother she has a soft face long straight orange hair and sky blue eyes she is humming to him to settle him down. Quite the contrast with the terrible aura emanating from these memories... For a while the memory is pretty mundane revelers celebrating, conversations were had as a golden moon eclipses the sun as a shadow is cast the origins present glow gently casting light in the darkness. After a few minutes pass a few lights immediately die out and a sound of concern emerges loud alarms sound as soldiers shout out "everyone flee the gods have infiltrated the garden, men escort the women and children to safe.." he is cut off as an ornate wooden spear pierces through his chest. Naek and his mother are shephearded away Naek is crying as any baby jolted would do. The sound of fighting death and laughter mix in the air as a woman wearing black is slowly cutting them down one by one until Naek and his mother are all that are left. She is cowering knowing she is surrounded and she does all she can to keep Naek quiet and hidden. A tall lanky woman with two toned white and green hair stands in front of her holding the lance she seems intent to end Naeks mothers life until Naeks cries echo though her arms and she just freezes, Felinis can ear the paniced breathing coming form both her and her assailant. Oh fuck, she isn't going to... the assailant is physically shaking upon seeing Naek in his mothers arms crying clinging and doing everything a baby could possibly do to feel safer. The assailents voice is shakey and sounds very withdrawn "....A baby.... no she said i wouldn't have to do this" She turns to the woman wearing black and seems to confront her "Dun'etia you promised me we would not bring harm to the young, they are just children they have not wronged us" The woman in black simply slaps her down "Gudiibatia you are pathetic, this is a war and it is one they brought upon themselves if we let them live they would just grow up to do this all again, we must nip it in the bud so that little parasyte there must die and the filthy wretch who sired him will fall too" She forcibly takes the spear and looms over the pair "and when i am done your cowardice will be called to account" Felinis 1.0 forced himself to watch, knowing it was just a memory, who happened billions of years ago, and there was nothing he himself could do. She turns the Spear towards Naek "you know its funny so many threw away their lives to protect this baby and when i find him he cant do anything to defend himself what a waste" She lunges the Spear at Naek intending to lodge it clean between his eyes only for the lance to be intercepted by his mother forcing it through her own chest and holding it there Naek escaping with only a slash across his cheek his crying intensified, his mother stands up blood leaking from the wound her symbols glowing gently her eyes gaining a golden hue she speaks in a stange language "Tuya shimu vuya tuya vuriidu u baururu pudiitin'wati yaio shi tiaeti yaio teya ruunun imu tii pudiitin'wati itian'disu" (my son by my blood i will protect you, so live on and use your strength to protect others) she screams out as her aura explodes engulfing the woman in black who only has the time to scream before being wiped out, in the end all that is left is a crater with Naek layed on the floor cold and crying Gudiibatia climbs out of the debris and rubble gravely damaged she stands over Naek "I never wanted this way" she picks him up "you at least will live, i swear on my position as the godess of growth" at this point the memory shatters and felinis is thrown out of both it and Naeks mind. Shit, I was waiting to access the power source, but it ex pulsed me before I took the chance. "Sorry, we failed. At least, we now know where to look next time." Naek has a slight nose bleed "yeah i don't think it would be best right now cause that rejection hurt like hell, I got the gist of it though" Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:Earth Training Grounds Category:Training Grounds Category:Battle Grounds Category:RP Areas